Très chère JK Rowling
by lylene
Summary: Lettre que j'ai envoyée à JK Rowling le 31 octobre 2007.


Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Vous pouvez retrouver ce texte également sur HPF, entre autres, puisque je publie sur plusieurs sites.

Lettre que j'ai envoyée à JK Rowling le 31 octobre 2007.

********************************************************************************

Très Chère JK Rowling,

Voilà dix ans maintenant que Harry, Ron et Hermione grandissent avec nous, dix ans que nous partageons leurs aventures, dix ans que nous espérons qu'il vaincra le mal, trouvera l'amour, et vivra enfin heureux et en paix. Nous voilà arrivés au terme de l'histoire d'un jeune garçon avec qui nous avons partagé de très bons moments, que nous avons toujours retrouvé avec plaisir, d'un tome à l'autre.

Sentir sous ses doigts une couverture aux couleurs vives, au titre énigmatique, caresser la tranche du livre, l'ouvrir et sentir le grain du papier, caresser du regard ces centaines de pages avec la promesse tacite d'un long, périlleux mais palpitant voyage, est un plaisir que beaucoup de jeunes lecteurs qui n'aimaient pas lire ont découvert avec Harry Potter. Ceux qui avaient déjà déclaré leur amour aux livres n'ont pas été déçus non plus. Que d'agréables d'heures de veille passées à découvrir ces merveilleuses aventures ! Que de larmes versées, de tristesse, de chagrin et de désarroi à la mort de personnages que nous aimions tant, à qui nous nous étions attachés... Mais aussi que de joies, de rires, d'agréables moments partagés...

Les jaloux, les méchants et les intégristes ont tout fait pour vous nuire, pour faire taire Harry, mais ils n'ont rien pu faire face à la force de l'imagination et la puissance du souffle magique qui déborde de ces pages. S'attaquer à un livre ne peut le rendre que plus intéressant. Des gens mal intentionnés ont voulu gâcher la sortie du dernier tome, mais ceux-là finiront seuls, car ils n'ont rien compris : nous avons attendu dix ans, nous pouvons bien attendre encore un peu.

Dix ans ont passé, nous avons grandi nous aussi, comme Harry. Mais maintenant, avec ce dernier tome, Harry, Ron et Hermione ont fini de grandir, et auront dix-sept ans, pour toujours. Harry a de la chance. Il va accéder à l'immortalité de la littérature. Il aura toujours dix-sept ans et un coeur pur. Et nous, lecteurs, allons continuer de vieillir. Mais je suis sûre que dans dix ans, dans vingt ans, quand nous nous en souviendrons, il y aura toujours comme un petit pincement dans nos coeurs, une petite nostalgie de cette époque où l'attente d'un tome nous faisait rester sur internet pendant des heures pour savoir si oui ou non Rogue était un traître, comment Harry pourrait vaincre Voldemort... Dix ans que ce petit sorcier est dans nos vies... Nous rencontrerons d'autres personnages de roman, d'autres aventures, mais il aura toujours une place dans nos coeurs et dans notre esprit, quoi qu'on dise, aux côtés de tous ces héros de roman qui nous ont accompagné durant notre enfance, et que nous n'oublions pas. Nous les présenterons le moment venu à nos enfants, nos petits-enfants, en espérant qu'eux aussi trouveront en Harry, Ron et Hermione, des compagnons de papier qui les accompagneront sur le chemin de l'adolescence, qui deviendront leurs amis, comme ils sont et auront été les nôtres.

Pour tous ces bons moments, nous, lecteurs, voudrions vous remercier, vous dire merci de nous avoir présenté ces gens qui n'existaient que dans votre imagination, et que désormais le monde entier connaît, et apprécie. Merci à vous, vous que nous avons l'impression de connaître comme une amie proche, depuis dix ans, nous qui buvons vos paroles, qui retenons vos enseignements, nous qui comprenons que certaines valeurs sont plus importantes que les règles, que les lois. Nous qui savons désormais que la magie du monde est en nous.

Merci à vous, JK Rowling, de nous avoir présenté Harry Potter et ses amis.

***************************************************************************

La review est le seul salaire de l'auteur de fanfic. Comme un sourire, ça ne vous coûte pas d'argent, mais ça apporte beaucoup à celui qui reçoit. Ça ne prend guère de temps, c'est poli, et, pour peu qu'il y ait une ou deux remarques pertinentes, la review permet de progresser. Merci.


End file.
